


Steven Universe: The New Gem Next Door

by GalexyGoo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalexyGoo/pseuds/GalexyGoo
Summary: A Steven universe AU staring Steven, Connie, the Cristal gems and some other new gem that they meet along the way.Just an average day in beach city for them all.☆☆enjoy☆☆





	Steven Universe: The New Gem Next Door

It was another day in beach city, a beautiful day nonetheless. Both Steven and Connie decided to plan a fun day today knowing later in the evening there will be an annual festival worth going to. 

Connie's POV

"It's Saturday!!!" I yelled as I wiped the covers off of myself only to cover my mouth for being so loud this morning. not that it really mattered though. I leaped from my bed and quickly fixed it neatly. Today was the day Steven and I planned since, well, forever! nothing will ruin our full proof plan to spend time together. -RRRRRR- immediately my mental monologue was interrupted by a mini earthquake. I assumed something must be up, but I soon pushed the thought aside as I went to get my bag along with my cloths for the day. "Connie, breakfast time!" my parents said in unison. "I'll be right there!" I said struggling a bit to get my blouse on. I then looked in my mirror to see what I have put together. "not too bad, if I do say so myself." I giggled. "Connie!" shoot! I got so caught up in my wardrobe I completely lost track of time. I then quickly made my way downstairs to the delicious smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "sorry mom, dad-" "oooooh, you look nice... why do you look nice?" my mom said teasing at first, but then back to her, well, strict exterior. "I just wanted too mom-" I said causing her to cringe. "I-I mean uh, um, why wouldn't I want to wear any of the fabulous things you buy me. after all 'dress for success' you always say." I stutter as I sat down at the dinning room table. "hummmm." she started "well i suppose so..." she said as she joined us back at the table. "oh, Mr. Universe and Steven called me to confirm our address. They will be on their way shortly." mom informed me. "thanks mom." "your welcome dear." she said as she kissed my head. we began to eat our breakfast together. I was rather quick and my mom warned me to slow down. I'm sorry! I cant help myself, I just couldn't wait till Steven arrived. when we soon finished, I went to help mom with the dishes to pass the time. 

Steven's POV

"Steven... Steeeeeven." A voice called. I woke up in a haze of who was calling me, and it was none other than Pearl. "Steven wake up and have your breakfast, Greg is waiting for you in the van, and I believe you are late for something, ah, what was it...." "ohhhhh noooo!" I screamed as I raced downstairs tripping over a few things. -RRRRRRR- "Steven!!!" Pearl yelled and caught me before I had hit my head on the last step. "what on earth was that? that shaking?" I asked. soon making our way too the kitchen as I made a Togo breakfast buretto. "I have no idea, it happened late a night. the gems and I where trying to find out what it was all morning-" when I finished I ripped my pj's off reveling my star shirt and jeans underneath. "Steven!!! Those were new-" "sorry Pearl but I gotta go to Connie's!" I said rushing out the door. thankfully I had prepared the night before with my cheeseburger backpack and flipflops right at the entrance for me to pick up when I go today. "Daaaaaaad!" I said sprinting to the car. "lets go shnoo-ball! I texted the Maheswaran's a while ago. don't wanna keep Connie waiting." my Dad called "coming dad!" I soon leaped into the van, put on my seatbelt, and we where on our way.


End file.
